Sweets Brought Us Together
by Raizen11
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurosaki Mira's never been truly close with anyone since her mom. That is until she stumbled upon one of the few shops that still sold her favorite candy. Urahara/OC</html>
1. The Search

Summary: Mira's never been truly close with anyone ever since her mom. That is until she stumbled upon one of the few shops that still sold her favorite candy. Urahara/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, for obvious reasons.

Sweets Brought us Together

Mira Kurosaki was never the most sociable of people. Sure she went out of her way to visit her sister Karin's soccer matches and pick up both of her sisters from school, but they were just about the only people she talked to for a long length of time. She would have talked more to her idiot of a twin brother, but he never really needed words to talk to her. It wasn't even that she was ugly with her feathery orange hair fit body and elegant posture. Neither was she unwilling to talk, she was just quiet always wearing her signature blank and far-away expression. But, the thing was, when she truly looked at someone with all of her attention she seemed to look right through to your soul seeing all of you, good or bad. Sure she never looked disparaging or mocking when she met someone's eyes, but almost no one in the class felt comfortable looking the truth in the face. None of this ever really did bother her though. She was perfectly content sitting on the sidelines with her friend Chad, making sure her idiot of a brother didn't do anything _to_o stupid. Like get himself killed by those invisible monsters she sometimes saw around or, god forbid, get mixed up with the local or one town over gangs. He'd already had some close calls with those thanks to the local idiots who couldn't stand different colored hair.

Her regular alarm went off at the appointed time today. She could hear the echo of her father's 'Good Morning' and his subsequent splat to the ground. '_What an original wake-up call we have'_, she through fondly, exasperated with her father's daily 'training'. She could already picture her brother's signature annoyed scowl and twitching eyebrow. '_No matter how many times father wakes him up in that manner, I doubt he'll ever be a morning person_.', she chuckled quietly, finishing her regular morning stretches and kata, getting ready to lay claim to the shower.

'_Ahh, nothing like a morning shower to help you get ready for the day'_ she thought cheerfully with a rare lazy smile on her face. '_I don't know why, but I just can't help but feel that something good will happen today_' she hummed to herself, picking up her school bag and ipod.

"Good morning Ichi." She got her daily grunt in return, heading downstairs to get breakfast and head out to school.

"Good morning neesan." Yuzu called with her usual morning exuberance and good cheer, with Karin grunting in the background clutching her coffee.

"Good morning" she smiled in return. '_Huh, two noticeable smiles __**already**__? Not some barely noticeable quirks of my lip? It __**must**__ be a good day ahead if I'm already in __**this **__good a mood_." She thought with a content far-off stare.

"Good Moooorning Mi-chan!" She smoothly stepped to the left, leaving her dad to miss out on his in-coming glomp and smash face first into the table.

Karin responded with her usual morning amused and annoyed grunt, while Yuzu started on her regular, and pointless, lecture to their crying father to stop jumping Mira and Ichigo, going on about the safety risks, disrespect and a slew of other reasons she no longer kept track of. Mira just blocked out the regular morning by-play, digging in to Yuzu's amazing cooking.

Ichigo comes down soon after, deftly dodging one of their father's signature kicks, scowling at him, and going on to greet the table and sitting down to enjoy breakfast while Isshin goes on to sob to the poster of their mom.

Just another regular day in the Kurosaki household.

And the day simply went on as usual. From the boring classes, to Keigo's antics, Orihime being molested by Chizuru, Tatsuki stopping Chizuru, Ichigo's annoyed fondness, and Chad's silent guard. _'Ugh. I hope something interesting …. and safe happens soon. Boredom is one of the worst tortures known to mankind.'_

But nothing did. Unnoticeably sulking, Mira walked home to change and then wander around town hoping to, by some miracle, find _some_ store that still sold her favorite candy. '_sigh. I still don't know why they pretty much discontinued it. I mean, there were plenty of people still buying it last I checked_.'

Around one hour later, after checking every grocery and candy store that she didn't recognize on her walk, she spotted the strangest shop. '_Urahara Shoten, huh? I wonder what they even sell. Well, might as well check. It does look pretty worn down, maybe even a little dingy, but you never know_.'

Opening the door Mira glanced around. _'No way. It's a candy store! And look they got all of the older brands before their expiration date_.' She glanced around with sparkling eyes and a quirked lip.


	2. First Purchase

Summary: Mira's never been truly close with anyone ever since her mom. That is until she stumbled upon one of the few shops that still sold her favorite candy. Urahara/OC

Characters are probably going to be OC since I haven't really watched Bleach in a while.

Author Note: I actually can't think of a name for the candy. sweatdrop So if you have any suggestions feel free to put them on a review. This chapter's probably not going to be as good as the last one, since I'm not that great at first meetings. Oh, I also fixed up the first chapter a little, just a bit re-wording in some areas. There will hopefully be some kind of action/excitement after this one though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, for obvious reasons.

Chapter 2

First Purchase

She just couldn't get herself to stop staring at the shelves of candy. '_With this stupid smile on my face, the sparkly eyes, and the frozen position, I probably look like a crazy person. I know Ichi'd think I snapped.' _ She sweatdropped, while still holding the stance of a girl who's just seen the cutest thing in the world, hands clasped in front of her, standing on her tiptoes, and the uncharacteristic facial expression. '_I'm just glad I didn't end up squealing too_.'

"Ahh, I don't think I've ever seen _that_ reaction to my shop."

She whirled around as fast as she could, only to stop when she saw a strange man looking at her with a curious expression. A blush immediately crept onto her face and she automatically glanced to the side while scratching her check nervously.

"Well, it's just that, I mean, I haven't seen that brand in a while and I've been looking for it for a long time, and I was beginning to think I'd never find it, and I ..um, yeah." She shifted from foot to foot pointing at the shelf while still scratching her cheek.

The strange man smiled, bringing out a small fan to cover the bottom of his face. "ah, yes it is quite an exhilarating feeling to finally find something, isn't it?" he replied in a lighthearted tone.

She couldn't help but start blushing again while stealing another glance at the floor. Willing her embarrassed blush to die down, she glanced black at the shopkeeper "_cough, _well how much is this, sir? I don't see a price tag on it."

"Just 5 dollars a box."

Her face immediately brightened into a smile, without the sparkles thank god, and she turned around to the shelf stuffing as many of the palm sized boxes as she could into her arms. "I'll take all of these then, sir."

The slightly odd man couldn't seem to stop blinking when she turned back around to present her recent cache of her favorite candy. He then turned around to lead her to the register.

Mira could barely stop herself from skipping after the man. '_I'll finally be able to refill my box._'

They finally stopped at the register. "Here you go, then. The total will be fifty dollars." he smiled at her.

She stared at him in confusion. "What? I knew I got at least fifteen of them, and you said the price was five per box."

"Oh, yes, but with you buying so many of them you get a discount. Besides, they weren't really selling well." He whispered compirationally.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him again. "Um …."

"Urahara, miss. An what might your name be?"

"Ah, Kurosaki Mira, Urahara-san," she bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No need to bow Kurosaki-san," he shook his fan with a smile, handing her the bag with her candy.

"Thank you, Urahara-san. Have a nice day." She gave a small smile before heading out.

"Please come again." he waved.

'_What a strange guy. Nice, and kinda cute, but strange. I wonder how he could walk in those sandals_?' she couldn't help wondering on the way home.


End file.
